Snow White/Relationships
La Pucelle Koyuki Himekawa and Souta Kishibe were childhood friends, both of which loved and admired Magical Girls since they were little. Koyuki was the only one with whom Souta could talk about Magical Girls while they were kids, and thus grew very close over their love for Magical Girls. Unfortunately, during middle school, they moved away from each other, and Snow White even expressed her desire to talk to him about Magical Girls again. It is implied that they have feelings for each other. When they met again as Magical Girls, their relationship was rekindled, and they decided to become partners and protect N-City together. Snow White is shown to be happy that they could meet again, and even happier that they both were able to become Magical Girls. After La Pucelle's death, Snow White is shown to become extremely depressed and upset over the loss of her childhood friend. From then on, Snow White showed a lot more fear for her own safety without her friend around, even attempting to use her lifespan to buy a weapon. After surviving the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White blamed herself for La Pucelle death, as she wasn't strong enough and needed her to protect herself. She thus vowed to get stronger so no one would ever need to protect her again. Snow White wants to live up to the image of the "Ideal Magical Girl" that he had in her, which is what drove her to become the Magical Girl Hunter. Years later, Snow White still struggles to cope with La Pucelle's death. Hardgore Alice Snow White first met Hardgore Alice as Ako Hatoda and helped her find her key. When two first met each other as Magical Girls, Snow White was scared of her, believing Alice had come to steal her Candies. This fear only intensified when she saw her murder Magicaloid 44, even though this was done to protect her. Snow White was terrified of Alice because a combination of her scary appearance, the creepy way she acted and the gore she causes when she fights. When Alice gave Snow White the Lucky Rabbit's Foot, Snow White intended to return it, wanting to have nothing to do with Alice. However, when Alice requested to become her partner, Snow White agreed, but only because she was too scared of her to refuse. Snow White dislike towards Alice finally reached a boiling point when it was announced that the remaining Magical Girls will be cut to four. She began ranting how there were no real Magical Girls left, but Alice tried to convince her that that was not the case. This caused Snow White to lash out against Alice; she forced her to take back the Rabbit's Foot and then left her. Snow White met Alice one last time, as Ako, when the latter was dying. Snow White was shocked upon learning Alice's true identity and that her motivation was to repay her. Snow White took the Rabbit's Foot when Ako begged her to at least accept it. She could then do nothing but watch as Ako passed away in her arms. Afterward, Snow White ended up hating herself for how terribly she misjudged and mistreated Alice. After surviving the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White blamed herself for Alice's death, as she wasn't strong enough and needed her to protect herself. She thus vowed to get stronger so no one would ever need to protect her again. Snow White wants to live up to the image that Alice saw in her, which is what drove her to become the Magical Girl Hunter. Years later, Snow White still struggles to cope with Alice's death. Ripple Snow White first met Ripple when the latter requested a meeting with her. Upon finding out that Ripple intended to kill Swim Swim, Snow White tried to talk her out of it but was unable to. Ripple then told Snow White that she had secretly always admired her, shocking the latter. When she believed that Ripple was dead after her battle with Swim Swim, Snow White was devastated. After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), being the only survivors, Snow White and Ripple gained a very close, almost sisterly relationship. However, the two were ultimately unable to see eye-to-eye. When Snow White expressed her newfound desire to hunt down Rogue Magical Girls, Ripple talked her out of it, and when Ripple refused to train her, the two got into an argument. Still, Snow White was left in tears after her fight with Ripple, showing just how close the two had become. In a way, their viewpoints from before Unmarked (Arc 1) have been reversed, with the sociable Snow White now trying to hide her emotions, and becoming ruthless and aggressive, while the ruthless and aggressive Ripple, who always tried to hide her emotions, now tries to become more sociable. After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White and Ripple became partners for a while, hunting rogue Magical Girls together. However, at some point Snow White cut herself off from Ripple, not wanting to lose her as well. Ripple would frequently send messages, but Snow White would ignore them. Still, it was shown that Snow White cared deeply about Ripple. During the events of Limited, she traveled all the way to B-City when she heard that she was part of an investigation team sent to apprehend a dangerous assassin. When Ripple went missing after the events of Limited, Snow White spent weeks looking for her. When she received the news that Ripple was reportedly been killed during the incident, Snow White fell into despair. When Ripple suddenly appeared before her during the events of ACES, Snow White was overjoyed upon seeing her alive and embraced her. Unable to identify Ripple's intentions based on the voices of her heart, Ripple killed Sachiko, betraying the trust she had in her. Confused and shocked at Ripple's behavior, Snow White did not, at the time, realize she was under control by another Magical Girl. Snow White then slipped into a depression and willingly surrendered herself to Puk's Faction. After the events of QUEENS, Snow White goes on a mission to find both Ripple and Fal again, whether Ripple liked it or not. Sumire Sumire is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. At the time of the N-City Selection Test, Sumire was always checking the aggregator site for any mysterious ongoing activities and somewhat believed that Magical Girls truly do exist. Yoshiko Yoshinoura Yoshiko Yoshinoura is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. Contrary to both Koyuki and Sumire, she doesn't believe that Magical Girls exist. Sari Kasuga Sari is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends she met during high school. Pythie Frederica After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Pythie Frederica mentors Snow White. Pythie has a fondness for Snow White, calling her cute and blushing when thinking about her, though Snow White feels the opposite after she attacked Ripple. Pythie Frederica was later sent to Magical Girl Prison, marking the first Magical Girl that Snow White apprehend. Snow White's disliked of her grew ever since. She was then given the nickname "Magical Girl Hunter" by Pythie Frederica. Fal After the events of Restart, Fal became Snow White's Mascot. The two have a lot in common and care about each other immensely, Fal even comparing his care for Snow White to Pfle's care for Shadow Gale. Fal frequently helps Snow White track down Magical Girls in her area and provides her with information on many of the Magical Girls she meets. Fal secretly wishes that Snow White would be more expressive and friendly towards him, and finds it embarrassing Snow White can read his thoughts and emotions. After the events of QUEENS, Snow White goes on a mission in an attempt to find Fal again. Keek After hearing that Keek went rogue, the Magical Kingdom sent Snow White to negotiate with her during the event of Restart. Shadow Gale At the end of JOKERS, Snow White received a message from Shadow Gale asking to meet her on the school rooftop. She then gave and entrusts Pfle's memory to Snow White. Lake of Fire Flame Flamey Flame Flamey is one of the Rogue Magical Girls who was hunted down by Snow White. Princess Deluge Both Princess Deluge and Snow White were involved in and survived the incident occurring during the events of JOKERS. ''While escaping the facility, Snow White prioritized Princess Deluge's safety over her own. Snow White hid Deluge in her 4-Dimensional Bag and proceeded to slip her bag through the small opening of the facility door, allowing Princess Deluge and Filru to escape-- leaving Snow White alone in the facility. After the events of ''JOKERS, Princess Deluge was unaware Snow White had survived. During the events of ACES, ''Deluge was surprised to find herself an enemy to Snow White-- but ultimately decided she would fight against Snow White in order to reach her own goals. During the events of ''QUEENS, she fought Princess Deluge in the Ruins, still under Puk Puck's control. Despite Deluge having the upper hand with Luxury Mode Burst, Snow White was able to overpower Deluge and severely wounded her, leading to Deluge's near death. At the beginning of Black, Snow White and Uluru run into Princess Deluge, who is surrounded by the homunculi Magical Girls. Snow White did not react in a hostile way to Deluge and instead faced her with a calm expression. Princess Inferno Princess Inferno and Snow White were childhood friends before the events of JOKERS. After Inferno was mortally wounded by a Shufflin, she asked Snow White to keep fighting for justice. Snow White later kept her scimitar in her 4-Dimensional Bag. Marika Fukuroi During the events of JOKERS, Snow White evaded Marika's surprise attack. Curious, Marika demands a fight to which Snow white declined. They later team up together. After the events of JOKERS, Marika Fukuroi and Snow White started to befriend one another due to their shared experience. Marika is also Snow White's temporary biology teacher. After hearing her teacher's name, "Mariko Fukuroi" from her friend Sumire, Koyuki (Snow White) immediately recognized Mariko as Marika and requested to meet with her on the school rooftop. Mariko proceeded to gift her a cake upon meeting her, completely nervous and shy around Snow White in her civilian form. Finally, Snow White suggested for Mariko to transform into Marika Fukuroi, much to her delight. She later gives Marika Fukuroi a tour of the school. At the beginning of Black, Snow White ignores Mariko's attempts to contact her on her new phone. Filru In order to trick Grim Heart, Styler Mimi use her magic to change Snow White's appearance to Filru, and vice versa. Snow White and Filru later swapped their outfit to complete their transformation. Due to Filru's severe wound, Snow White carried her around in her 4-Dimensional Bag while fleeing the facility, prioritizing Filru's safety over her own. She proceeded to slip her bag through the small opening of the facility door, allowing Princess Deluge and Filru to escape, leaving Snow White and Fal in the facility. Puk Puck Snow White received Puk Puck's request in rescuing Premium Sachiko, reluctantly agreeing. She would later be brainwashed by Puk Puck during the events of QUEENS. Uluru Snow White and Uluru are partners during the events of ACES. Uluru dislikes Snow White, while Snow White keeps her opinion neutral. During the events of QUEENS, Snow White fell into depression due to Ripple's betrayal. Uluru suggested to lock Snow White up, but after reflecting on the deaths of her sisters, Puk Puck's odd behavior, and her own actions, Uluru realized Snow White was the closest person she had remaining. Originally, Snow White was extremely angry with Uluru, her pent-up frustration finally releasing onto her. Uluru managed to comfort Snow White and talked through her, leading Snow White to remember the sacrifices of her previous friends (La Pucelle and Hardgore Alice), and her entire motive to become an Ideal Magical Girl. Snow White thanked her, and the two devised a plan to escape the manor together. However, as Snow White left her room, she accidentally ran into Puk Puck, who brainwashed her using her magic. At the end of QUEENS, Uluru followed Snow White and the two became partners again, going on a mission to find Pythie Frederica. At the beginning of Black, it is shown that Uluru and Snow White are still partners. Snow White privately notes Uluru's character growth and change, stating that Uluru has become more consideration of others' feelings and thinks before she speaks. Premium Sachiko During the events of ACES, Snow White was sent to look for Premium Sachiko, and upon finding her, the two partnered up. Sorami Nakano Snow White partnered with Sorami Nakano during the events of ACES. Fan Lit Fan Snow White and Fan Lit Fan met during the events of Magical Girl Assassination Project. Fan Lit Fan is sent as backup by Ripple to look after Snow White after the multiple assassination attempts on Snow White's head. Fan Lit Fan came with medical supplies to patch up the rogue Magical Girls that Snow White had captured and wounded. Snow White notes that Fan Lit fan is a trustworthy Magical Girl after she reads her thoughts, but is also quite blunt with her words. Snow White becomes confused when Fan Lit Fan refers to her as the "Magical Girl Hunter," never having heard Pythie Frederica's name for her spoken by anyone else. Category:Relationships